Cache/mines wells factory costs
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3316.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 00:34:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. mines/wells/factory costs Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » mines/wells/factory costs « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: mines/wells/factory costs (Read 534 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer mines/wells/factory costs « on: January 19, 2016, 03:52:13 PM » All oil wells and mines will cost 1 mil, private and public. all corp expansions will cost the same. all factories will cost 500 rm, 250 oil, and 10 mg. all corp expansions will cost the same. this is the only way i can see to balance these costs to prevent abusive privatizations/nationalizations while allowing new corps to not be forced out of the market. « Last Edit: January 19, 2016, 03:53:44 PM by rumsod » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 814 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #1 on: January 19, 2016, 04:16:19 PM » so the cost escalation has been removed for nations? Logged Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 814 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #2 on: January 19, 2016, 04:21:15 PM » If what I'm assuming is true, then you're going to end up with the same problem you used to have in regular bloc where big nations can dramatically expand their production numbers every turn. Also, you may want to fix the fact that nations giving weapons to corporations results in no reputation loss. In the last few iterations, a corporate pastime was registering a nation, sucking it dry of weapons, and then reselling the weapons on the market. Logged Dogtown Full Member Offline 101 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #3 on: January 19, 2016, 04:37:54 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on January 19, 2016, 04:21:15 PM If what I'm assuming is true, then you're going to end up with the same problem you used to have in regular bloc where big nations can dramatically expand their production numbers every turn. Also, you may want to fix the fact that nations giving weapons to corporations results in no reputation loss. In the last few iterations, a corporate pastime was registering a nation, sucking it dry of weapons, and then reselling the weapons on the market. Using multis is against the rules anyway. If all possible abuse that people could do by creating multiple accounts had to be dealt with, there would be no game left to play. Hence why having multis isn't allowed. OT: Surely better solution is to either limit the amount of privatization countries can do per turn, or to put severe QoL/Stability/Approval/Rep penalties for privatising? Logged Kyu Sr. Member Offline 302 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #4 on: January 19, 2016, 08:39:51 PM » No multis is "not allowed" in a sense where whoever does it is looked down on, but so far I see no real moderation on that Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #5 on: January 19, 2016, 08:57:03 PM » Quote from: Kyu on January 19, 2016, 08:39:51 PM No multis is "not allowed" in a sense where whoever does it is looked down on, but so far I see no real moderation on that As rumsod doesn't flake again we'll have moderation on it hopefully. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 814 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #6 on: January 19, 2016, 09:01:48 PM » Quote from: Dogtown on January 19, 2016, 04:37:54 PM Using multis is against the rules anyway. If all possible abuse that people could do by creating multiple accounts had to be dealt with, there would be no game left to play. Hence why having multis isn't allowed. OT: Surely better solution is to either limit the amount of privatization countries can do per turn, or to put severe QoL/Stability/Approval/Rep penalties for privatising? I'll mention this again since everyone seems to not pay attention to the suggestion. Make privatization restricted like weapons trade. If the person you're trying to privatize to has more assets than you, have it display an error message. This makes it to where spamming privatization as an exploit is not economically feasible. Logged Habibastan Guest Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #7 on: January 20, 2016, 01:54:48 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on January 19, 2016, 09:01:48 PM I'll mention this again since everyone seems to not pay attention to the suggestion. Make privatization restricted like weapons trade. If the person you're trying to privatize to has more assets than you, have it display an error message. This makes it to where spamming privatization as an exploit is not economically feasible. Great idea. Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #8 on: January 20, 2016, 06:57:20 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on January 19, 2016, 09:01:48 PM I'll mention this again since everyone seems to not pay attention to the suggestion. Make privatization restricted like weapons trade. If the person you're trying to privatize to has more assets than you, have it display an error message. This makes it to where spamming privatization as an exploit is not economically feasible. I think that having national assets taking private assets into cost deals with this issue well enough. Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #9 on: January 20, 2016, 07:44:44 AM » Quote from: rumsod on January 19, 2016, 03:52:13 PM All oil wells and mines will cost 1 mil, private and public. all corp expansions will cost the same. all factories will cost 500 rm, 250 oil, and 10 mg. all corp expansions will cost the same. this is the only way i can see to balance these costs to prevent abusive privatizations/nationalizations while allowing new corps to not be forced out of the market. Thought I had, what about instead increasing the cost, increase the land they use? So that whether you buy that next mine is a harder decision in later game. Also forces wars. PS allow nationalization of 1 mine/whatever as well as all please. Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Dogtown Full Member Offline 101 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #10 on: January 20, 2016, 08:43:35 AM » Quote from: Kyu on January 19, 2016, 08:39:51 PM No multis is "not allowed" in a sense where whoever does it is looked down on, but so far I see no real moderation on that You want an announcement each time an account is deleted? I've seen numerous ones removed since start of iteration. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 632 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #11 on: January 20, 2016, 09:39:48 AM » Quote from: Dogtown on January 20, 2016, 08:43:35 AM I've seen numerous ones removed since start of iteration. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #12 on: January 20, 2016, 09:58:09 AM » The problem with multis is who's to stop them when rumsod flakes again? Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 814 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #13 on: January 20, 2016, 10:59:08 AM » Quote from: linksith on January 20, 2016, 06:57:20 AM I think that having national assets taking private assets into cost deals with this issue well enough. That makes corporations too parasitic, in my opinion. I want to be able to lay down a well/mine or two in every nation in the game so I can diversity my assets. I don't want to be stuck throwing down all my assets in the handful of nations that have completely gutted the public sector. As it stands, this kind of increase makes nationalization waaaaaaaaaay more enticing. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: mines/wells/factory costs « Reply #14 on: January 20, 2016, 04:52:37 PM » this has been fully implemented. as i have to change like 10 different pages to do this, there might be a bug with it so if you do please tell me. hopefully i dont have to change all these prices again Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » mines/wells/factory costs SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2